This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for testing the non-conductance of rubber matting under the application of high voltage.
Where electrical repairs are made in areas that have good conductive substances such as steel or metal, it is necessary to provide a mat that is relatively thin and lightweight on which the repairman may stand. Such mat must be portable so that it can be rolled out for use in a prescribed area and thence rerolled and carried to the next location or packed conveniently for moving to the next location. It is necessary that such matting withstand high voltage. Heretofore, such matting would be manually unrolled and small sections of the matting would be tested for its resistance to the application of a high voltage. After one section or a portion of the roll is tested, the roll is manually manipulated such as to position a new section for testing. Such process is slow and tedious. Such matting is also very useful in areas such as ship decks where there are control panels and switch gears to provide proper insulation of power stations. The present invention provides means for automatically winding and unwinding the matting to expose a predetermined length of the matting to high voltage charge. After exposure to such charge, the matting is rolled up while another length of the matting is positioned for testing.